Interaction with and use of cell phones, smart phones, tablet computing devices, and similar devices is often reliant on the user typing text inputs on a virtual keyboard displayed on the screen of the device. The keyboard is typically displayed along a bottom portion of the screen to enable a user to type using one or both of their thumbs while grasping the device along one or both sides often while resting the phone on one or both pinkie fingers. Or the user might hold the device in one hand while typing with a finger of the opposite hand. In either instance, it is common for the user to use a light grip on the device to provide greater comfort and easier movements for typing. This opens the door to an increased risk of dropping the device and potentially damaging or breaking the device. Additionally, news is increasingly consumed on mobile devices and they are often the first thing people reach for in the morning. Whether lying in bed holding a phone overhead to read, or during a commute while standing and scrolling through content with one hand, there is no comfortable grip for lengthy usage of a mobile device.
Commonly users install a protective case on their mobile device to protect against damage, but many cases are not adequate to fully protect the device from damage resulting from the device being dropped. A protective case or apparatus that can be coupled to a mobile device and that provides an engagement with the hand or fingers of the user to substantially reduce the risk of the device being dropped is needed in the art. Such a case or apparatus that can also function to prop the device up in a standing position for longer term viewing would also be beneficial.